metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for access/AdmiralSakai
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. AdmiralSakai running for Adminship Final Statements: *'Despite not quite making the cut for bureaucrat, AdmiralSakai is an excellent user and patroller, who keeps an eye on the recent changes and will help with vandals. He has a bit of experience under his belt too, which is helpful. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC)' *'Through his experience and fair judgment, he has proven that he already knows how to deal with vandals and will be of greater help once he acquires more tools. All are in favor of admission to administrator; admission to bureaucrat had been removed from his application once clarification had been made on his intentions. 'The Exterminator' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 'for access/AdmiralSakai|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' '''Closed' - A user with a great deal of scientific and technical knowledge, as well as a significant command of English language & grammar. Also one of the more... serious "heads" in the community when it comes to debates and such like. Seeing as there is only one bureaucrat active on the site at the moment, I figured why not run for that as well? -- "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: 'I freely admit I have next to no experience with HTML, so I can't help operate the site, however I will take on the responsibilities of "grammarian-in-chief" and make sure all edits are of satisfactory quality, as well as providing scientific/technical knowledge wherever I can, and doing my part to keep the vandals at bay. (Especially that "complementary" one...) :'2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::A: I'd probably have to say my purge of irrelevant/mundane pages from the site. I'd prefer something more creative than destructive to go here, but sometimes what a wiki doesn't publish is as important as what it does have. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: RoyBoyX and I have certainly had our share of disagreements, and sometimes I got in the sights of PirateHunters as well. I refuse to let anyone on a wiki drag me into an emotional response, though. If I felt like wikitroid was becoming stressful or frustrating I would simply walk away, but thus far I've managed to stay detached. General comments }} * Links for AdmiralSakai: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support # Support -- Indeed, he is a very level-headed person when it comes to debates and in control of his actions. His experience in the field is great and difficult to ignore. He is very resourceful and dedicated and trustworthy, top qualities in any admin. Therefore I say yes. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) #''Admin'' - Support -- Despite the points DP made below, I still believe that he has many of the skills necessary to become an admin. He seems relatively fair. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Oppose #Neutral slightly leaning toward oppose support on Adminship, but absolutely not on Bureacrat. Why not run for that as well? Because you have to prove yourself a capable admin before you become a bureaucrat, which you have yet to do. Also, we need not more than 2 active bureaucrats, and the fact that Ex is already an admin automatically makes him a better candidate than you. Failure to observe these facts makes me feel you do not understand what the position entails, and that you are nowhere near ready. The same could be said about your adminship bid: spelling and grammar have nothing to do with adminship, and your lack of editing/HTML knowledge concerns me, you need to learn to edit well before you can administrate well. The reasons I am not fully opposing: you seem to have fair (not good, but fair) judgment, you seem like you could use the tools well, and there are a lack of active admins atm. Due to the other arguments and need for admins at the moment, I feel more supportive of your adminship request. But no on bureaucrat; there's no reason for you to have that. DoctorPain99 {ROLLBACKER} (talk • • • • ) 02:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) #''Bureaucrat'' - Oppose -- I know, I was promoted to bureaucrat without ever being admin myself, but DP is right, you really SHOULD become an admin before becoming a sysop. Also, with Ex's recent promotion, the number of b'crats is good at the moment. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) #:In addition, you haven't been participating in many RfA's recently. Since management of user rights is the primary job bureaucrats participate in, it is crucial that potential b'crats take part in these requests. It'll show your ability to judge candidates. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) #:Comment- I'd just like to make it clear that I never expected to get Bureaucrat rights in the near future. Since the two processes seem able to proceed simultaneously, I figured there was no harm in applying. However, as this has obviously led to no small amount of confusion here, I am now running solely for admin. I hope this clears things up. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:48, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Neutral This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.